The Nobody's Journey
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: This is the alternate story of Ash's Nobody, Xhas. Watch as he rejoins the Organization and meets old friends and new. I own nothing except my ideas. In Memory of Auriansmule.
1. The Return

**This is the story that was to be revealed once someone pointed out a certain thing in The Rush of Ash. That person was gorgoth555. Now I admit deeply, I am using two headcanons, (which are canon in my story). I am using Auriansmule's headcanon for how this fanfic occurred, if you don't know who he/she is, they wrote Pokemon: Keyblade Masters (a.k.a the best Pokemon/Kingdom hearts crossover ever). And ForbiddenKHfan216's headcanon for Organization XIII. I'll explain everything through this story. I own nothing except my ideas and OC(?)**

* * *

><p>A black coated figure walked through the rain, his eyes intent on a certain place. He arrived at the center of the city, a huge tower displaying varying screens stood in front of him. The figure smirked under his coat, before walking towards the white castle like structure in the distance.<p>

A silver haired man was at the top of the castle, a thoughtful look on his face. He sensed something approaching. "If I had a heart, I would certainly be surprised". He says before darting his amber eyes to the coated figure approaching the castle. He smirked before vanishing in a portal of darkness, sending a message to the others.

The silver haired man walked out in front of the coated figure, who stopped. "I see you've returned". He says with no emotion. "I was told the Organization was reformed, with a goal opposed to the normal in mind". The coated figure says while staring at him. "And it appears they were right". He mutters. "I know what your here for, you want to rejoin knowing that the Organization has changed". He guesses with a slight smirk. He nods. "I won't deny, I missed your prowess". He says before motioning him to follow. "We don't have hearts how could you miss me"? He calls back while following. The man just smirks. "Just in case I did". He says before arriving in a throne room. "I will call the others, with a few additions you were unaware of, be warned that they know not of your existence, so you may have to explain yourself". He states while teleporting to his throne. The figure looks at the 13th throne and notices another beside it. He smirks before walking beside the throne, out of sight, before sitting down against it.

The place slowly filled with other figures, who were confused by the unnamed summon. "Hey Xemnas, what's with the sudden call"? A ponytailed, one eyed man asks. "Patience, you will enjoy it". Xemnas replies. "We have no hearts, how are we supposed to enjoy it"? He asks with a grin. Xemnas just smirked. Soon the whole room was filled along with the thrones, two extra people sat near Xemnas' throne. "My fellow Nobody's, I'm sure your curious by this summon, but know that this will not be a waste of time". Xemnas assures. "It better not be". A blond woman says angrily. Xemnas just smirks. "You can come out now". He says while looking at the coated figure. A blond boy and black haired girl blinked before they saw the cloaked figure walk out from the shadows of the throne. Everyone's eyes were on the figure, even the bookworm stopped to stare. "I'm sure most of you already know who he is, but for those who don't, I'll introduce him for you". Xemnas began while the figure began to pull the hood down.

The hood was finally removed, revealing a raven haired boy of 15, with crimson eyes and a scar that went down from his temple to his chin on the left side of his face. "Welcome back, Xhas". Xemnas greets. Most of the Organization was shocked. "Xhas"! The red haired man said in shock. Xhas turns to him before smiling. "Hello again Axel". Xhas greets. Axel leaped off of his throne along with a boy with a mullet before they both embraced him in a hug. "It's great to see you again". Axel says with a smile. "Yea"! The mullet boy agrees. "Axel, Demyx, I have all the time in the world to be dog piled by you, but shouldn't I introduce myself to the others"? Xhas asks. Axel and Demyx realized that and let go. Xhas walks over to the two gawking members and smiles. "The name is Xhas, a pleasure". He says with a bow. The blonde nods before hopping off along with the girl. "The names Roxas, and this is Xion". Roxas introduces. "Hi". Xion greets. Xhas nods before he heard a familiar growl. Xhas turns around and saw the blond woman stalk towards him. The two bolted from her. "Larxene". Xhas mutters. Larxene walks right in front of him, before smacking him across the face. "That's for leaving us"! She began. Xhas chuckles before being smacked again. "And that's for the surprise". She says while Xhas rubbed his cheeks. Xhas chuckled as Larxene huffs before walking off. Xhas walks to the two others, a blonde in a sundress and a silver haired boy. "Name's Xhas". He greets with his hand out. "Namine, and this is Haru". Namine greets. "Now I'm sure your interested in showing Xhas around and chatting about old times, but I must speak with him alone". Xemnas says while they all left.

Xhas walks towards Xemnas who teleported off his throne. "I'll get a new room for you, so you will have to sleep in the Grey Room for now". Xemnas informs while Xhas nods. "If I may? Where did you go after all those years"? Xemnas asks. "I looked for my Somebody, only to find out he was world hopping, I found him but to my surprise, he actually denied us fusing". Xhas says while Xemnas blinks. "Interesting, go on". He says while they began to walk the halls. "He made a deal with me, he would give me his memories so I know him, and my memories so he knows me, and we parted ways, with me a couple of new moves". Xhas said while white lightning crackled across his fingers. Xemnas rose an eyebrow in interest. "So where did you go"? Xemnas asks. "I had to develop the new techniques I was given, I unknowingly took an alternate power to his". Xhas said while shaking his head. "An alternate power"? Xemnas asks. "The power...of the Sha". Xhas reveals. Xemnas rose an eyebrow, unaware what the Sha was. "They're basically heartless in a way, except they're physical forms of a persons emotions, they corrupt them and make them their hosts". Xhas explains while Xemnas nods. "So how did that affect you"? He asks. "Since I had no emotions, Ash's exposure to the Sha gave me powers upon the Sha he has fought. Anger, Doubt, Despair, Hatred, Fear, and Pride. I was given some sort of Form's alternate to Ash's Celestial Form's, each different but more dangerous than the other, I must use them carefully". Xhas says cautiously. Xemnas nods before they arrived in the Grey Room, with the Nobody's making a bed out of a couch. "Here is where you sleep, rest if you need to". Xemnas says before walking off. Xhas simply nods before removing his coat, revealing a simply shirt and jeans, the same as his Somebody, and falling asleep.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, here is the first chapter of Ash's Nobody Xhas. I gave him the name and small little details in memory of Auriansmule, who left fanfiction a year ago. Yes, I will show Ash meeting Xhas soon enough. Xhas indeed has Sha Form's opposed to Ash's Celestial Forms, quite the twist ain't it. Also His SwordKeyblade is different to Auriansmule's. If you guys were here at the beginning of my writing career, Ash's sword was actually a Keyblade at first, but I changed it to a sword later. But it will change into a Keyblade in certain worlds, in slight memory of the original. So that's how Xhas got it. R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
><strong>

** Xhas is In memory of Auriansmule, one of the greatest fanfic writers I ever knew.**

**Author of: Pokemon: Keyblade masters.**


	2. Old Memories

**Alright here is chapter 2, with Xhas meeting up with the rest of the Organization. I own nothing except my ideas and OC.**

* * *

><p>Xhas was slowly coming out of his sleep when he heard snickering. Xhas slowly opened his eyes slightly, seeing Axel and Demyx with a bucket of water. Xhas smirks inwardly, ready to turn the tide. "One...Two". Demyx began. "Three"! Xhas finishes while springing up. They yelped and threw the bucket up, which landed on Axel, who ran with steam around him. Xhas chuckled before turning to Demyx who flinched. Xhas smiled before walking to the halls, intent on inspecting the place again.<p>

Xhas looked around and noticed various new stuff added, a game room, snack room, and even a living room opposed to the Gray Area. Xhas smirked at the new improvements before hearing footsteps. Xhas heightened his sense, sensing two people hiding behind the wall. "Come on out". He says while turning around. The two flinch, and revealed to be Roxas and Xion. "Why are you guys stalking me"? Xhas asks. "We're not stalking you, we're simply following you without your permission". Xion counters. "That's stalking". Xhas says bluntly. Xion rubs her hair with a chuckle. Xhas rolled his eyes before walking off. "Hey, can we walk with you? We're curious about original 13". Xion asks. "If it will stop you from stalking me, fine". Xhas answers. They follow beside him, asking him questions about who he was, what he did in the organization before they arrived, and what was his relationship with the others. "What! Larxene was actually nice"?! Xion asks in disbelief. "Yea, but my leave shattered her". Xhas answers sadly. Roxas understood what he meant. "I see". Roxas mutters. "So why did you leave"? Xion asks. "To find my Somebody". Xhas answers. They both looked at him in awe. "Like yours, my Somebody was still out there, I found him but we never fused". Xhas answers, leaving it at that. Xion tried to pry but he denied any information. "What about your scar"? Xion asks. Xhas flinched. "Xion! That's not something you ask someone". Roxas snaps. "But Xigbar doesn't care". Xion points out. "Yea, but he's Xigbar, sorry Xhas-" Roxas apologized, but realized the boy had left.

Xhas walked in another hall, the question burning in his mind. "Do they have the reason to know? Should I tell them, I mean the past is in the past but still". Xhas contemplates. Xhas bumped into someone and looked, he bumped into Zexion. "Sorry". Xhas apologizes. "It's fine, you seem troubled". Zexion notices. "Xion asked where I got my scar". Xhas explains while Zexion flinches. "I see, the place has been a bit wild since you left, it calms me to know that your here, finally someone with sense again". Zexion says while Xhas chuckles. "Any new books"? Xhas asks. Zexion chuckles before motioning him to the library. "You got a library now"? Xhas asks with a smirk. "We've been busy". Zexion says while they walk in. Xhas admires the place before looking for a book, he finds a decent one and sits on one of the chairs before reading. "Peace and Quiet". Zexion says blissfully. Xhas smirks at Zexion. Xhas heard running, with the doors bursting open, with Demyx grinning. "Hey Xhas"! He greets. "Hey Demyx". Xhas greets while Zexion flinches. "Come here". Demyx says before pulling Xhas by his arm out of the library. "Alone again". Zexion says with a sigh.

Xhas was being pulled along by the Melodious Nocturne, who was giddy about something. Xhas was pulled into Luxord's part of the castle, who was shuffling a deck with some part of the Organization around him. Xhas blinks in confusion. "Say hello to Poker Night"! Luxord says happily. Xhas shook his head with a chuckle.

_1 hour later_

Xhas was squaring off with Luxord, with the others watching in suspense. Xhas and Luxord glared, even though nothing was on the line in physical terms, their prides were on the line. They both nod before showing their cards. Luxord, 2 queens, 3 kings, and a jack. Xhas smirked before revealing 4 kings and 2 queens. Luxord gawked before falling over. Axel and Demyx cheered for Xhas who smirked. "Look's like I still got it". Xhas reminisces with a smirk. "Indeed you do kid". Luxord agrees with a smile. They both shook hands, their prides kept.

Xhas was in Twilight Town on the clocktower, a stick of sea salt Ice cream in his hand. "Feels like forever since I've tasted this stuff". Xhas says before taking a bite. Xhas heard footsteps around the corner, and saw Axel, Roxas, and Xion walk out, their mission given by Xemnas complete. They were surprised to see Xhas, except Axel who smiled in memory. "Back to the old grind eh"? Axel asks. Xhas smirks. "What do you mean"? Xion asks while sitting down, keeping her distance from Xhas nervously. "Xhas, Larxene, and I actually used to do this like you two, It was hard to remember after five years of work". Axel admits bashfully. They nods before sitting. Xhas finishes his before getting up. "I gotta go, see you guys at the castle". Xhas says before diving off the tower. They gawk before looking over. Xhas landed in a portal which took him to the castle. "Crazy". Roxas mutters.

Xhas lands on his impromptu bed with a laugh, startling multiple people in the room. "What's with you"? Xigbar asks. "Remembering old times". Xhas answers. "Well, then I hope you remember how our missions work". Saix says coldly. Xhas looks at him before nodding. "You have a mission in Agraba, a powerful heartless is kicking up sandstorms, get to it". Saix says while Xhas nods. Xhas opened a corridor before Saix stopped him. "We don't use those anymore for world travel, we use the Gummi Ships". Saix says while Xhas nods again. "Go prepare your own". He orders while Xhas walks off.

_2 hours later._

After prepping the Gummi Ship, Xhas hopped into his new ship before flying off to Agraba, intent on dealing with the Heartless.


	3. Explanation

Ok I want to put this out to explain the mishaps that I saw in the reviews.

First off: This story is canon, and has been clarified by the fact that Xhas has met up with Ash in Pandaria (Which explains his forms).

Second: And most important. Even though Xhas is from Auriansmule, I am changing a very important factor, Ash doesn't journey with Sora and the others, so Pokemon: Keyblade Masters is Auriansmule's story only. Also Ash and Kairi are NOT related, because this doesn't fully follow the story, for better understanding of Xhas, look up her alternate fic for Xhas on her profile.

Third: Here involves Xhas, I followed Auriansmules experience of Xhas in the Organization, (With small alternate features), but after that he has no more interaction with any KH character until he returns.

Fourth: (This is mostly for blue sky's question) For his question about does Xion like Xhas...I actually was seriously considering it...but it would feel a tad bit awkward due to the resemblance that Xion and Ruby share (I'm serious, is Xion Ruby's Nobody? Because they look so much alike. O.O).

Fifth: Auriansmule's story involved the BBS trio being brought back, I may just do that with Xhas for my own personal hype, I'll think about it.

I think that's all, I'll keep this up for people who are equally confused about what I mean. I apologize for not making the explanation more clearer. If you have anymore questions about this or any other story, just ask, I'll answer.


	4. Battle of the Blades

**Sorry, I was planning to do this way earlier, but we went on a 4 hour drive. Anyway here is chapter 3 with Xhas' trip to Agrabah (just figured out I was spelling it wrong :P). I own nothing except my ideas and OC.**

**P.S. For those that are confused to why I deleted the chapter and reposted it, something messed up and wouldn't let me update it the other way.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Xhas arrived at Agrabah, feeling a bit tense. He sensed the Heartless' power from the Gummi ship, it wasn't purposely causing sandstorms, it wants a challenge and is sending out a challenge to get to it. "Now where are you"? Xhas asks while checking his surroundings. Xhas saw a flying carpet flying around in a panic, it flew around until it blindly crashed into Xhas. "Whoa! What's the rush"? Xhas asks in curiosity. The rug does hand gestures of some sorts, pointing out to the desert. "Are you talking about the Heartless"? Xhas asks. The carpet nodded in agreement. "Take me to it, I'll deal with it". Xhas asks. The carpet nods before motioning for him to get on. Xhas sat on it before it flew off, heading for the desert.<p>

Xhas saw it arrive at a circle of pillars. "Something isn't right". Xhas mutters. Something burst out of the sand and twirled at the carpet. The carpet moved quickly, dodging the swipe and accidentally dropping off Xhas. Xhas lands on his feet in front of the thing, which revealed to be the Heartless he was looking for. It had six arms, three on each side with the middle ones holding two very curved blades. It had a thin look to it, with a snake head which hissed at him. Xhas used his scan to identify it. "Kurt Zisa". Xhas identifies.

Xhas was about to fight when two orbs of darkness formed in the Heartless' hands. Xhas felt something within him be silenced, his magic. Xhas growls before summoning his keyblade.

Xhas' keyblade had a dark look to it. With a red hilt that spiked downward, as if touching it would hurt you. The guard was blue with a symbol of some sort of creature. The blade was a darker blue but slowly turned to a dark purple as it reached the top, with a jagged X as the teeth. The keychain was a pendant with seven orbs on it, each a different color.

"Come on then". Xhas threatens while taking a stance. Kurt Zisa didn't respond. But simply walked forward menacingly. Xhas dodged a sword slash and blocked the second. Xhas quickly struck the orb, which shook as it weakened. Kurt Zisa responded by twirling its blades in its hands, repelling Xhas back. Xhas growled as it advanced quickly, slashing at an incredible pace. Xhas could only parry one blade, so he dodged the first and kept blocking the second. Xhas found an opening and slashed at the orb again, which vanished. Xhas however, left himself open to a slash to his arm from one of the blades. Xhas blocked a blade before jumping back. Xhas growled as he was unable to use magic, so he simply used a potion which helped. Xhas bit his lip in thought, how to get past Kurt Zisa's blades and strike that orb. Xhas noticed the crescent shapes the sword's where. "That's it"! Xhas exclaims. Xhas rolled his shoulders before charging again. Xhas jumped through one swipe, using the crescent opening as a defense, he couldn't strike him in between his sword. Xhas performed the same with the other before letting out a shout as he struck the second orb powerfully, which broke from the attack. Xhas jumped back as the Heartless froze, and he felt his magic return.

Xhas saw Kurt Zisa slump down, its head finally showing movement. "It's weakened". Xhas points out before charging. Xhas charged in, the head not being much of a problem as he wailed away on the Heartless, which barely flinched as Xhas struck it relentlessly. Kurt Zisa finally reacted and blasted Xhas back with a burst of power. It took on a meditative stance as it was surrounded by a shield, and began to float. Xhas began to strike the shield, which failed as it did nothing. Xhas decided to take another action. Xhas began to blast it with magic, which worked as the shield wavered. Xhas began to unleash a barrage of magical energy, fire, thunder, ice, and more circled the shield as Xhas struck it, the shield was close to fading. Xhas took a deep breath as he began to recover from his small barrage of magic. Kurt Zisa began to shoot orbs at Xhas who dodged them. He was exhausted from his barrage. Xhas took out an ether, before tossing it above him and restored his magic. Xhas felt his magic return as Kurt Zisa finally released the shield.

The two stood of, each clenching their blades as they made a silent agreement, no magic, no tricks, skill against skill alone. Xhas clenched his blade in both hands as Kurt Zisa twirled its swords around. The two charged in a clash which blasted sand back, each was exchanging blows, each gaining cuts on their bodies as they clashed. Xhas let out a shout as he dealt a powerful blow to Kurt Zisa's stomach, which launched it back. Kurt Zisa recovered before taking a stance, each sword forming a full circle as it focused. Xhas charged forward while it waited, but froze as he felt a pain on his side. He no longer saw Kurt Zisa, who landed behind him. Xhas fell on his knees as the horrible gash on his side bled. Xhas panted as Kurt Zisa began to slowly progress towards him.

Xhas slowly looked up, Kurt Zisa circled in front of Xhas who's vision was fading. Xhas had no choice, he had to do it. Xhas took a deep breath as Kurt Zisa lifted its swords. Xhas' eyes snapped open as a powerful burst of power forced Kurt Zisa back. Xhas began to slowly rise as a black and grey energy surrounded him, slowly turning red as he absorbed it. Xhas let out a shout as the energy finally surrounded him.

Xhas' coat was changed, it had dark red details on certain parts of the body. The detail's swirled around his coat like smoke, its as if they were still moving. Xhas now held two red keyblades which held the design of the original, except they were dark red and grey. Xhas glared at the Heartless which stood back. "Let's dance". Xhas said before twirling his keyblades in his hands.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, here we go with Xhas going into one of his Sha forms. Xhas' keyblade is called: Sha's Revenge. The final clash with Kurt Zisa is near, see next chapter. The technique that Kurt Zisa used was the<strong> Zantetsuken, which Xhas will obtain after the fight.<strong> R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
><strong>


	5. Apology

**Alright here's chapter 4 with Xhas finishing the fight. I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

><p>Xhas stared at Kurt Zisa who got into a stance. Xhas charged with a cloud of dust in his wake. Kurt Zisa blocked and parried as Xhas unleashed a barrage of blades, it was losing. Xhas used both blades to knock one blade away, and quickly performed the same with the other. Xhas twirled his keyblades before he charged. Xhas let out a loud roar as he cut straight through Kurt Zisa. "It's finished". Xhas finished as Kurt Zisa vanished, a orb in its place. Xhas returned to normal before walking over to it and picking it up. Xhas let out a yelp as it sunk into his body, his mind suddenly knowing the technique. "Zantetsuken". Xhas mutters. Xhas twirls his keyblade before he felt the energy spike into his blade, Xhas closed his eyes before vanishing and cutting through the pillars. "Oh yea, this is going to work fine". Xhas says with a grin. "Better head out". He says before his ship picked him up.<p>

"Very good Xhas". Saix said while examining the report Xhas gave him. Xhas nods before going to his impromptu bed. "Hey kid"! Xigbar's voice rings out. Xhas blinked before looking around. "Up here". Xigbar said, making Xhas look up. Xigbar was on the roof with a cheeky grin. "What's up besides you"? Xhas asks. "Meet me at my place, something I gotta ask". Xigbar says before leaving. Xhas sighed before walking to Xigbar's room.

Xhas knocked on Xigbar's door, who opened with a grin. "Ah, come here" He says before pulling him inside. Xhas slipped out of Xigbar's grip and sat in his chair. "So, what did you call me here for"? Xhas asks. "I need your help getting back at Axel". Xigbar says while Xhas rose an eyebrow. "Why"? Xhas asks. "He changed my ringtone to a pirate shanty, put up pirate posters, and put a parrot in my room"! Xigbar says with his voice getting louder. "Naturally I would just shoot him and be done with it, but I'm wanting a change of pace now". Xigbar says with a grin. "What's in it for me"? Xhas asks. Xigbar blinks before sitting in a thinking stance. "Didn't think that far did you"? Xhas asks with a smirk. Xigbar glares at him before pointing his sharpshooter at him. "How about now"? He asks. Xhas rose an eyebrow. "Guns vs swords, been there-". Xhas began before quickly disarming Xigbar and pointing his keyblade at his throat. "Done that". Xhas finishes. "But...I have been itching to prank Axel again, so I'm in". Xhas agrees before walking out.

Xhas cracked his knuckles before knocking on Axel's door. "Oi! open up Axel its me". Xhas says before hearing rustling. "Hold on". Axel replies. Xhas rolled his eyes before kicking the door open, catching Axel putting a mannequin of something away. They stood in silence before Xhas shut the door and walked away, his job done.

Xhas quickly informed Xigbar to check under Axel's bed when he wasn't looking, who agreed and went to Axel's room. Xhas shook his head before entering the kitchen and getting something to eat. He felt movement and threw a fist behind him, socking Xaldin in the face. "What was that for"?! Xaldin exclaims angrily. "Don't sneak up on me". Xhas says simply before taking an apple out and biting it. Xaldin rubs his face angrily. Xhas rolled his eyes before seeing Xion and Namine talking. "So then I-" Xion began before seeing Xaldin rubbing his face. "What happened Xaldin"? Namine asks in concern as Roxas trails behind. "Xhas here socked me the face". Xaldin replies. Xion and Roxas both fell over laughing while Namine suppressed a giggle. Xaldin growls before vanishing in wind. "Well, that was interesting" Roxas says with a smirk. Xhas returns it before beginning to walk out. "Wait Xhas". Xion suddenly said, making Xhas turn to her. "I'm sorry for asking about a sensitive subject, I know that some things are hard to talk about". Xion apologizes Xhas smiles before patting her head. "Apology accepted". Xhas says before walking out.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there is chapter 4, sorry there was a blah ending to the fight, I spent everything on last chapter, I hope you guys get to view it more fluent than this one. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<strong>


	6. Making Amends

**Alright here is chapter 5 with the first day of December, to celebrate I will be working on my less attention stories for you guys for this month, so I will be putting my more maintenance stories on hold, while my less maintenance will be worked on. So anyway I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

><p>Xhas was sitting cross legged in the middle of the training room that was installed, in deep thought. He unknowingly was giving off a dark energy, which made most of the Organization uneasy. Axel was watching his old friend who was releasing the energy. "What happened to you man"? Axel asks himself. Xhas detected Axel and threw a fireball at him, which he blocked. "What the heck Xhas"!? Axel snaps. "Sorry, I'm used to being on guard, due to my lack of Aura I can detect people, but I can't identify them". Xhas explains while Axel huffs. "What happened to you, I've never seen you give off that kind of energy". Axel asks. Xhas sighs. "The Sha have affected my energy, so it is basically darker than you remember, but it also gave me a couple of emotions, ones I wish I didn't have". Xhas said while looking away. Axel blinks. "Emotions"? Axel couldn't help but ask. "Anger, Doubt, Despair, Hatred, Fear, and Pride. The Sha instilled those emotions in me, to even get a chance at taking me over". Xhas says while Axel nods. "Sorry man, didn't know it was that bad". Axel mutters. Xhas smiles before patting his shoulder. "No need to worry, I'm good". Xhas assures before walking out.<p>

Xhas was sitting in the library, attempting to think without giving of the energy again. Zexion was watching him curiously. "What's on your mind"? Zexion asks. "I'm curious, why do you have a 14th member, yet the Organization remains 13". Xhas asks. Zexion almost flinched, which Xhas caught "What do you know"? Xhas asks. Zexion closed his book before going into deep thought. "It's a long and painful explanation, so pay attention". Zexion began while Xhas nods.

_2 hours later._

Xhas was walking through the halls, feeling extreme pity (if he could) for Roxas, Xion, and Axel. The three have been through so much. Xhas had to restrain a growl at Xemnas' involvement in the trio's fate, couldn't he leave such things alone? Xhas just sighed before remembering his own friendship with his two friends, only for it to be torn apart by Xemnas' plans, which angered him. Xhas just sighed before feeling someone tap his shoulder. Xhas turns and saw Saix staring at him blankly. "What"? Xhas asks. "Your room is ready, follow me". Saix says bluntly. Xhas just sighs before following the moon man.

Xhas and Saix arrived at a room between Larxene's and Roxas' rooms. "Since your original thirteen, Superior thought he should show your position". Saix explains. Xhas nods before looking at Saix, who was wondering why. "Something on my face"? Saix asks. "Why did you bring another keyblade wielder, two even, into your plans again"? Xhas asks while motioning to Roxas' room. Saix's expression formed into an irritated one. "That is none of your concern". Saix began before turning around. Xhas had none of that as he quickly morphed into his Sha form and slammed Saix against the wall angrily. "I'll ask again, why"? Xhas interrogates. Saix growled at his forced interrogation before responding. "Because your leave forced us to continue, and since there weren't many, we resorted to those two". Saix half answers. Xhas grips his coat angrily. "Give me the truth Isa, or I'll add another scar on that face of yours". Xhas threatens. Saix flinches at the use of his real name. Saix sighs. "Roxas was the Nobody of Sora, unfortunately he wasn't strong enough, so we made Xion out of Sora's shattered memories and tried to get her to absorb Roxas into 'another' Sora, unfortunately Roxas managed to defeat her and she returned to Sora, after an interesting series of events, Xion and Roxas returned with them both being full Nobody's". Saix explains. Xhas nods before turning back to normal, dropping him and walking off.

Xhas was on the clocktower, a look of reminisce on his face. Xhas looked at the ice cream in his hand, before an idea struck him. "If I'm going to be here, I better reconcile with my old friends". Xhas says before hopping off the tower, landing on the ground harmlessly. Xhas got another stick of sea salt ice cream before heading off, with an apology to do.

Xhas was in front of Larxene's room, ice cream in hand. Xhas knocked on the door, but didn't get an answer. Xhas sensed and realized she was asleep. Xhas simply snuck the ice cream in, putting it in a ice block before walking out, a smile on his face.

Xhas was watching Axel, Roxas, and Xion play on the game they had, with the two males teaming up against the female. Xhas smirked before using his electric powers to pull the electricity inside the spare controller towards him, which he used to put in the 4th character. "Huh? Someone bump the 4th controller"? Axel asks. The two were surprised when the unknown 4th player began to fight against the two expertly, taking them out with Xion's help. "What the heck"?! Roxas shouts. "I guess the game like me". Xion taunts. The two grumble before Axel walks out, and saw Xhas snickering at him. "Of course, I should have known". Axel mutters before pointing him out to the two. "You did that"? Roxas asks. Xhas smirked as white electricity danced across his fingertips. "Yep". Xhas answers simply before walking off, a feeling of home returning to him.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably going to be included with the other ones, due to the lack of chapters, maybe, maybe not. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<br>**


	7. Return of The Gravity Queen part 1

**Alright, now the plot will officially began. The first few chapters were Xhas' integration into the Organization again. So which world do you think he's going to first?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Xhas gripped the paper given to him by Saix. "Your just trying to spite me aren't you"? Xhas asks angrily. Saix let slip a cruel smirk. Xhas sighed before walking out, requiring someones help. Xhas found Axel talking with Roxas. "Oi Axel! We got a mission together"! Xhas exclaims while Axel give him a thumbs up. "What's the mission"? Axel asks. "We're to investigate a new world, which has a strange energy". Xhas explains while Axel nods. They arrive at Xhas' Gummi ship, before heading in and setting the coordinates. "Tally Ho"! Axel shouts while they began to go into space.<p>

Xhas was watching as they approached the new world, with Xhas biting his lip in thought. What new world is it? What kind of people are there? What adversaries are there? His question was answered when the name came up. "Hekseville ". Xhas says simply, while Axel nods. "Let's see what they got". Axel exclaims while Xhas nods before going in to land.

Xhas cricks his neck as they were beamed down, with them in an alley. "Heh, small world". Axel jokes while Xhas punches his shoulder. "Come on, let's get moving". Xhas says simply before walking out, hoods up on their cloaks. Xhas and Axel looked around, noticing the strange town. "Weird place". Axel says dismissively. Xhas rolls his eyes before walking to a overlook. "What the-". Xhas mutters in shock. Axel came over and gaped as well. The town they were in, was attached to a giant pillar, it was literally hanging against it. "That's official, Weirdest. Town. Ever.". Axel says while Xhas nods. They began to walk the streets, hopefully being able to see what the strange energy is. They heard a man shout and rushed towards the scene. When they arrived, they saw strange creature similar to heartless. "What are those things"? Axel asks. "Don't know, but we need to stop them". Xhas answers while Axel nods. They bring out their weapons before going into battle.

Unknown to the two members, a familiar blonde girl was watching them, wondering who they were. "Doesn't matter, I need to stop the Nevi first". She says before kicking a Nevi right in its orb, destroying it. The two turn to the blonde, only for Xhas to throw his Keyblade at her, destroying a Nevi behind her. Axel began burning the Nevi to crisps, while Xhas simply took them out with his Keyblade, and the blonde girl kicked them into oblivion. Once the Nevi were dealt with, the two turned to the blonde in curiosity. "Who are you"? Xhas asks. "Kat, who are you"? Kat asks. The two nod to each other before taking their hoods off. "I'm-" Xhas began before being tackled by Kat in a hug. "Ash! It's great to see you again"! Kat cheers while Xhas sweatdrops. "Um, I-" Xhas began before Kat began to drag him away. "We got to go tell the others"! Kat cheers before dragging Xhas away. Axel sweatdrops and shakes his head before following the two.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright here is chapter 6, with Xhas and Axel going to Hekseville, with a little misunderstanding. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<br>**


	8. Return of The Gravity Queen part 2

**Alright here is chapter 7, with Kat mistaking Xhas for Ash, only chaos can follow. Don't worry for the people who read The Rush of Ash, no spoilers will be present. I own nothing except my ideas.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Xhas huffed as Axel cackled behind him, with Kat dragging him along, presumably mistaking him for his Somebody. "What was Ash doing here"? Xhas asks himself. "Beats me, must have gotten a detour". Axel guesses. Xhas sighs as Kat leads him to a manhole. "Ready"? She asks. "For what"? Xhas asks. "You don't remember"? Kat asks, tilting her head to the side. "I've been trying to tell you that I'm not-". Xhas attempted to explain, before Axel shoves him down the manhole, with him and Kat following. Xhas collapsed in front of Kat's house, with Kat landing beside him, and Axel landing on Xhas, getting a pained cry from him. "Sorry". Axel apologizes while getting up. Xhas huffs but yelps as Kat began to drag him to a pipe in the ground. "I bet Gade's been interested in seeing you again". Kat exclaims before they go in. Xhas saw a man with grey hair and slightly overweight, he didn't have any memories of these two, so Ash must have seen them after they met up. "Gade! Ash is back"! Kat gets his attention. Gade turns to Xhas and raises an eyebrow before his face smooths over to a happy grin. "Ah Ash! Good to see you my friend, Kat could you and this fine gentleman leave, I must talk to Ash in private". Gade asks. Kat nods while Xhas snorted at Axel being called a 'fine gentleman' gaining a smack to the head for that.<p>

After the two left, Gade's expression shifted to a glare. "Who are you imposter"? Gade interrogates. Xhas rubbed his temples in irritation. "Xhas, and I'm not an imposter". Xhas argues. "How so"? Gade asks, ready to attack if necessary. "Let's start at the beginning, I'm Xhas, Ash's Nobody". Xhas fully introduces. "Nobody"? Gade asks. Xhas sighed and sat down, while Gade squinted his eyebrows at the familiar gesture. "A Nobody is the remnant of a person who has a strong will and had his heart stolen". Xhas began while Gade paled. "Don't worry, Ash is alright as far as I can tell, I was born 5 years ago when Ash sacrificed himself to save the Pokemon of his world". Xhas began before Gade nods. "Ash told us about this story, but what does it have to do with you"? Gade asks. "When Ash lost his heart, I was born: Xhas, but Ash's heart was returned to him, keeping both of us active". Xhas explained while Gade nods, beginning to understand. "So both of you are active and about, but what happens when you meet each other"? Gade asks. "We already did, I met Ash in Pandaria while looking for him, I offered to fuse with him, but he denied it and instead he gave me his memories, and I gave mine to him, giving us knowledge of each other and mutual respect". Xhas nearly finished. "But I was given an after affect, I was in more sync with Ash, giving me some of his powers and the power over the Sha forms". Xhas finished while Gade nods.

"I see, then what are you doing here"? Gade asks. "We were sent here to investigate a world with strange energy, it seemed to have came from those creatures". Xhas answers. "Those were the Nevi, creatures that shown up a year ago, Kat fought them off and became known as a hero". Gade explains while Xhas nods. "Ash showed up not long ago, and helped us with Alias' Shifter/Nevi monstrosities". Gade explains as Xhas gets up. "Anyway, we might as well break the new to Kat". Xhas points out while Gade nods.

"**WHAT**"! Kat exclaims in shock. Xhas sighed as Kat stood shell shocked when Xhas explained who he truly was, leaving her standing still, with Dusty sitting beside her patiently. "Yep, the boy in front of you is Xhas, not Ash". Gade assures. Axel watched with a weirded out face along with Xhas as Kat just stood there before slowly curling up into a ball and sitting there. "You see, Ash had a big impact on her as a hero, so seeing you again she wanted to prove herself". Gade explains while Xhas nods. Xhas was about to speak when a loud explosion occurred from the clocktower. "That came from the clocktower, lets go". Kat exclaims before flying after it. Xhas grips Axel's wrist before taking flight, surprising the red headed Nobody. "When did you learn to fly"? Axel asks in shock. "You think I was sitting in a corner sucking my thumb until I ran into Ash"? Xhas asks. Axel snorted at the image but shook his head nonetheless.

They arrived at the clocktower and found a giant Nevi which was in the shape of a dragon, it glared at the three people as they landed. "Well, this should be interesting". Xhas mutters before summoning his keyblade, with Axel bringing out his Chakrams and Kat taking a stance. "Just like old times eh Xhas"? Axel asks. Xhas smirks. "Yea".

"Just like old times".

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know your wondering: why is there no Heartless? Or why there is only an explanation? Well I wanted to explain how Xhas is different from Auriansmules Xhas, and the one I have despite them originating from the same person. My Xhas never had any more interaction with any other KH character after he left Org 13, while Auriansmules did. Xhas met up with Ash in Pandaria in mine, while Ash and Xhas fused when Xhas found him in Auriansmules. So I wanted to clear it up a bit more, and also the mission was to investigate, not eliminate, so not many Heartless anyway, the Nevi took their place in this worlds. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. <strong>


End file.
